


【全职】【all叶】叶修叶修告诉我，谁才是联盟第一基佬

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Kudos: 6





	【全职】【all叶】叶修叶修告诉我，谁才是联盟第一基佬

“像吧？”  
“你这么一说还真有点……”  
“我觉得也是……真挺像的。”  
b市首都国际机场。  
飞苏黎世的航班误点了，正在vip区候机的国家队队员们三三两两凑在一起，闲聊的闲聊发呆的发呆。  
作为国家队里唯二两个妹子，苏沐橙和楚云秀自然而然凑在了一起。俩人支了个pad，磕着瓜子凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕。  
看苏沐橙戳屏幕的手势，应该不是在看电视剧。  
两个人确实没在刷剧，好不容易攒下的剧要上飞机看，要不然面对一堆死宅大老爷们还不得无聊死。  
如果现在在场的死宅们有谁过来瞄一眼屏幕的话，就会发现两人正在看帖，而这帖子还有个耸人听闻的标题。  
［谁才是当之无愧的联盟第一基佬］  
什么时候联盟第一基佬也成了一个封号了？  
不知道和第一剑客第一阵鬼第一神枪比哪个更厉害。  
不对，帖子里面对于这个称号呼声最高的是周泽楷。  
所以其实第一基佬和第一神枪一样厉害？  
这可不得了。  
苏沐橙和楚云秀对视了一眼，继续往下翻。  
站周泽楷的妹子引经据典有理有据说的头头是道。  
［为什么我推选周泽楷选手成为这一称号的候选人呢？  
首先，我周长的帅。当然这不是成为基佬的必要条件，我要强调的是他不仅长的帅，衣品还好。他不仅自己长的帅衣品好，养个儿子一枪穿云，脸也捏的好，装备外观也棒。  
你见过哪个直男有这么好的审美？就从帐号卡装备的审美来来，号随主人形，在这里我忍不住要点名叶某人的儿子，花花绿绿的君某笑。  
朋友们，时尚圈十男九gay不是没有道理的，看看你手上的ysl Dior，不把票投给我周你们的良心不会痛么？  
其次，我周内心闷骚外表腼腆，打起架来也讲究审美。  
还记得某次表演，我周一手押枪神技连跑带射将目标直接一路浮空押送上了西天么？甚至还有不长眼的评论员说真正比赛场上谁会让他一路射到死？  
哦朋友们，这就是典型又匮乏的直男思想直男审美啊。  
以上，打完这段字，我觉得我周根本不用竞选了。  
重新介绍下自己，大家好，我是周泽楷的发言人，上面其实是我替我沉默寡言的周发表的获奖宣言。］  
……  
此楼洋洋洒洒精彩至极，苏沐橙和楚云秀看的入神都忘了磕瓜子。  
不知道拥有这样的粉丝是不是家门不幸，不过说的好像还挺有道理。  
俩人再次对视了一下，齐齐看向周泽楷，然后就有了开头那段对话。  
此时，周泽楷手里拿着本纸质书，俩妹子看不出是什么，单看封面还挺有品位的。拿书的人坐的端正，上身一件半袖衬衫把联盟第一脸衬得更加有模有样。  
一转眼论坛的帖子又翻了好几页，之前慷慨激昂的那层楼有人捧也有人怼。层主妹子可能是辩论队出身的，舌战群雄，引经据典，从魏琛不刮胡子方锐经常忘洗脸讲到孙翔一头黄毛叶修日常T恤大裤衩。最后得出结论，就算全联盟都弯了，以上被点名的四个一定是直男最后的希望。  
T恤大裤衩么？还真没说错。至于直男最后的希望，看看靠在方锐肩膀上拿着平板刷的叶修，再配上方锐荡漾又一言难尽的笑，苏沐橙觉得可能联盟根本没有希望。  
帖子刷完，飞苏黎世的航班也马上起飞。  
可能是帖子的内容太振聋发聩，刚刚被打开新世界大门的苏沐橙和楚云秀突然觉得，为什么这群男性选手看起来奇奇怪怪的。  
如果戴妍琦在现场，她一定会用一个简洁明了朗朗上口的词语概括这种感觉。  
给里给气。  
“老叶，你可不能睡过不认帐，我肩膀都给你睡疼了。”  
“不对啊点心大大，我不记得我们这么激烈，这锅我不背。”  
“震惊，知名国家队领队拔*无情，竟对队员做出这事？！”  
“你退役之后可以去uc震惊部。”  
坐在方锐和叶修后面的苏沐橙抬起头，虽然俩人看起来只是单纯的互喷垃圾话吧，但心里这种怪怪的感觉是什么？  
方锐快把手从叶修腰上拿开。  
楚云秀拽了拽苏沐橙，苏沐橙目光艰难从方锐的爪子上移开，勉为其难继续看剧。  
“领队要不要吃慕斯？草莓味的可以么？”  
没消停一会，喻文州端着个盘子走到叶修旁边。  
“谢谢文州啊，中午吃的是有点少。”叶修从慕斯上挖了一块填进嘴里。  
“好吃么前辈？”喻文州笑眯眯的看着叶修，目不斜视的越过方锐的地界伸手抹掉叶修嘴角一点奶油。  
“好吃啊，文州要尝尝么？”  
“那我就不客气了。”  
喻文州拿起叉子叉了一块。  
“前辈好吃。”  
苏沐橙再次抬起头来。女神眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。  
喻队，你用叶修的叉子也就算了，怎么明明说的话不多也不带标点呢？应该是前辈，好吃而不是前辈好吃啊。不会被黄少天传染了吧？  
苏沐橙再次抬头，楚云秀看出她没有追剧的心情，干脆直接拍上平板，和苏沐橙一起盯着叶修。  
下面来的是孙翔和唐昊。  
“领队，他有话跟你说。”孙翔把唐昊推到前面。  
“他也有话说。”唐昊仍旧一脸臭屁的样子，不过绞在背后的双手表明他的心情可能并不像脸一样臭屁。  
“就是……我有个朋友想要送他朋友几件礼物，让我去了苏黎世帮忙看看。我朋友他朋友和你挺像的，想问问你能不能帮我看看，不行就算了啊你别误会我不是想求你。”  
“我也有个想送他朋友礼物的朋友。”  
楚云秀在苏沐橙旁边发出啧啧啧的声音。  
朋友即我系列。两个小朋友说谎话能不能走点心，上哪里找这么多和叶修很像的朋友。  
终于，在经历了围着叶修叽叽喳喳不停嘴的黄少天，有事没事往叶修这里瞟的王杰希肖时钦张新杰以及李轩之后，苏沐橙开始怀疑论坛里某个舌战群儒的姑娘说的根本不对。  
什么叫周泽楷是联盟第一基佬，至今为止安静如鸡一直在看书的小周才是真·联盟直男的希望好吗。  
一会下飞机分房间，一定要让小周和叶修一间，和其他人太危险了，简直和唐僧进了盘丝洞似的。  
苏沐橙突然有了一种嫁儿子的沧桑感。  
最后，在苏沐橙的强烈建议下，“假基佬真直男”周泽楷成功和叶三藏进入同居模式。  
苏沐橙对自己的安排很满意。  
直到回国，戴妍琦给苏沐橙看了自己收藏的all叶本。  
等等，这本周叶的封面……好像有点眼熟。

Fin


End file.
